


we’ll figure it out (together)

by Midnightmoons



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 04, Rain, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightmoons/pseuds/Midnightmoons
Summary: Maybe this time around she’d get the love she deserved.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	we’ll figure it out (together)

When Eve returned a few weeks before, Maze didn’t know what to feel. They had stood in front of each other for the first time in almost 4 months, and neither could utter more than a shaky “Hi,” to one another. 

Once getting past the initial awkward phase, they got back to how they werequickly, like no time had passed at all. They sat down a few days after the first women’s return and talked about her journey, about Lucifer’s leaving back to hell, and how Chloe was still spiraling.

Eve told her stories about her travels, meeting new people who helped her discover herself, and her enjoyable job that she missed in a flower shop right outside of Denver, Colorado. Maze listened intently to how enthusiastic Eve was talking about it, realizing that perhaps Eve _did_ make the right decision to get away for awhile.

Having spent a lot of time together since then, Maze observed that Eve had changed since her leaving, but at the same time hadn’t changed much at all. She radiated a confidence that she didn’t have before and she seemed to know her worth this time around, and Maze admired that growth.

But tonight on the balcony of Lucifer’s apartment, the demon stood with a bottle of whiskey overlooking the city as it softly started to rain, not noticing Eve until her shoulder brushed against her own. “Hi,” the first woman whispered next to her.

Maze turned her head to see Eve looking up at her softly. “I didn’t hear you come up the elevator.”

”Sorry if I scared you, I came to talk to you about something,” Eve told her. It wasn’t often that she was serious. Maze gave her a look that told her to go on.

There was a moment of silence.“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Eve started. “I was thinking about you a lot when i was gone, and what you said. I was oblivious.” The demon turned to look at her, and Eve didn’t miss how her eyes lit up.

”I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

”It’s fine, Eve.”

Eve turned fully to face her, inching ever so closer, noticing how Maze’s breath sped up a bit. So did hers. “You were one of the only people to look at me and accept me for who I really was,” Eve stated, resting her hand on top of the demon’s.

Eve’s breath smelt like cherries, and Maze guessed it was from the chapstick. Her mind started to spin and her breath hitched as the shorter woman looked into her eyes like she was looking into her _soul._ “You shouldn’t have to change yourself for anyone.”

”I know that now,” the first woman smiled. “And I also know what-or _who-_ I want.” 

“Yeah?” Maze whispered, eyes flickering to her lips then back up to her eyes.

“You were part of the reason I was able to find myself,” Eve told the taller woman as she reached up and cupped Maze’s cheek with a soft hand. When she finally leaned in to kiss her, she felt one of Maze’s hands find it’s way to her hip and the other one on her cheek.

It was a slow but firm kiss, and the taste of Maze’s lips on her own was something she didn’t want to forget. She faintly tasted of whiskey and vanilla. Eve felt the hand that was cupping her cheek slide back behind her neck and into her curly hair. The kiss was longing, they could both feel the desperation of wanting to do it for weeks.

When they separated, Maze rested her forehead onto Eve’s, softly caressing the shorter girls cheeks while they’re breathing slowed. ”You’re perfect,” the demon told her, a small smile creeping onto her face.

It was side of herself she had never seen before. Two years ago she might’ve seen this Maze as soft and weak. In hell, its important that you don’t show much emotion; it leaves room for others to see you as weak. But as she stood there with Eve, content and carefree, she realized that it wasn’t weak to show emotions and to open yourself up. If anything, it made her stronger.

“I’m still not sure what love is, but I’d like to find that out, and I want it to be with _you,_ Eve,” Maze told the shorter women, moving her hands down to Eve’s waist. The look the demon was giving her made Eve shiver.

”Thank you for giving me a chance,” Eve responded. She looked off the balcony and over the city of Los Angeles as the rain started to come down harder now. Maybe this time around she’d get the love she deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed :)


End file.
